Living with a Diva
by zebrakindom
Summary: This is a story about Ouran colledge and haruhi is a male. The main characters are Haruhi and Tamaki. Yes is a yaoi have fun reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

**-Living with a Diva -**

**Ouran high school host club fan fiction**

I stood there Looking up at the towering building in front of me known as Ouran College.

My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Ouran is a very wealthy school and I'm considered poor, I'm a male, I

have short

Brown hair, and Brown eyes. I wondered around the school looking for my dorm room number 387. After what felt like an hour or two I finally found the hallway with dorm room numbers 360 through 400. As I walked by the dorms I noticed some odd things on some of the doors to the dorms like stickers of cake and sweets and a completely black door. I stood there holding the door knob to dorm room 387. When I walked into the dorm room I saw a tall, slender, blond hair, and blue eyes. He didn't notice that I was standing there and seemed to be really into the book he was reading.

"Hello are you…." I looked at the paper with the name of my room mates name "Tamaki Suoh?"

He looked up from his book, closed it quickly, and looked at me. "Hello" said "You must be Haruhi?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Tamaki."

"Ditto, do u need help with your bags?"

"Oh, no thank you."

I walked over to the bed across from his and set up my computer, put my clothes in the dresser, and put my mouth and hair stuff in the bathroom. I looked over at Tamaki who was continuing to read his book, he seemed to have blushed a little and his eyes widened.

"What book are you reading?" I asked.

"Oh, uhm…. A Manga."

"Really? Which one is it?""uhm, Under Grand Hotel

I then started to blush and looked away."Isn't Under Grand Hotel a hentia/Yaoi?" I thought to myself. There was a few seconds of awkward silence that felt like hours, then there was a knock at the door.

"Tamaki!?" said a childish voice. "Tamaki, lets have some sweets!"

Tamaki opened the door to reveal a small blond haired child on the shoulders of a blank faced, Tall, strong, black haired student, the blacker haired student just stood there with an emotionless face.

"Hello." I said everyone looked at me.

The small child jumped off of the black haired guys black, ran over to me and started to circle me.

"Are you Tamaki's room mate?!" He half yelled in a sweet voice.

"actually, yes." I said. I then smiled and thought to my self "This little kids cute." and then said "Are you Tamaki's brother?"

The little boy just giggled, ran over to the black haired kid, whispered something into his ear and the black haired boy smiled, took the little boys hand and left. There was another awkward silence. After a few minutes of unpacking and resting another blacked haired student with glasses walked through the room, put his arms around Tamaki and asked.

"When are we leaving for our date?"

The visitor noticed that I was there and glared at me.

Tamaki said, not knowing the visitor was glaring at me "Haruhi this is Kyoya, my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

-Living with a Diva -

Ouran high school host club fan fiction

Chp.2

(remember this is anime like so crazy shit happens enjoy!!)

It took me a little bit to understand what Tamaki just said.

"So you're really gay I mean homosexual?" I asked

Kyoya just glared at me.

"Yes… I hope there Isn't a problem with that." Tamaki said a little annoyed.

"Oh, no of course not." I said waving my hands in front of my chest.

I wasn't looking at Kyoya but I could feel his dark, pitch black eyes burning through the

Side of my head. I was looking at Tamaki he seemed like the type of person who doesn't notice what's going on around him because he just kept smiling even though it was obvious that Kyoya was pointing daggers at me as if his life depended on it.

"Hey Kyoya, I'll meet you at your room I want to get to know my roommate a little better. okay?" Tamaki said Kyoya stood up and slowly walked out of the room glaring at me.

After a minute or two Tamaki laid facedown on his bed and let out a big sigh.

"Hey Tamaki, is something wrong?" I asked

"I'd rather not talk about that and it's a long story. So what do you do for fun?" he answered tiredly

"Oh, I draw, cook, and I'm majoring in mathematics, what do you do for fun and what are you majoring in?" I said

"I run, I take archery pretty much anything that's active. I'm majoring in…" he stopped and yawned.

I looked over at him, He looked almost like an angel with the sun shinning on him, his blond hair was half sparkling and half glowing from the sun. it and it looked so soft and silky. I walked over to him quietly, I wanted to stop myself but I had to feel his hair. When I got over to his bed I slowly put my hand on his head, His hair was amazingly soft and smooth. I just wanted to… Grab on to his hair while he carried me- no, I'm not gay, I repeated to myself in my head. I wouldn't mind it if I was gay but I'm not.

laid down on the my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I crawled under the bed and tried to fall asleep, I heard some noises coming from behind me and I looked over to see Tamaki getting out of his bed and he started to walk over to my bed.

"Uuuum… Tamaki? What are you doing?" I asked.

Tamaki didn't respond, He stood over me for a few seconds .Tamaki pulled up my covers, crawled into bed with me, and held me. I just laid there blushing wildly.

"Tamaki what the hell!?" I yelled and kicked him out of my bed.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" he held his stomach.

"You crawled into bed with me you pervert!" I was still blushing but not as much.

"Its not my fault I sleep walk, and that really hurt."

"I don't care you deserved it" I stuck out my lip and looked away.

"How did I deserve it I had no control over my body I was sleeping!"

"I don't know you just did!"

"fine, fine I'm sorry can you please forgive me?"

"I forgive you a little…" I looked at him now, I tilted my head and smiled.

"Plus, even if I wasn't sleeping I wouldn't have done anything to you your not cute enough."

he smiled my smile turned into a frown and I started shaking with rage. His expression turned from happy to fear and I got up and round house kicked him and he flew to the wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

"jackass." and I stormed out of the room.

I went for a walk around the campus, It was beautiful, it was very green, and the halls were clean and the floors were made of marble. When I went on the field I noticed a crowd of people so I walked over to them. I pushed my way through and when I got to the front line of the crowd I saw two identical, orange haired, handsome twins looking into each other eyes. I looked at the crowd who seamed to all be girls wooing over this sight. When the twins saw me they walked over to me smirking I held a blank expression. When they got to me they looked at me.

"Looks like we attracted a guy." they both said at the same time still with a smirk.

"I'm not gay, and I think it's creepy that two brothers are attracted to each other."

Everyone around me gasped and glared at me. The twins were still smirking.

"Don't worry you'll grow on it let us introduce our selves." they both said.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." The twin on the right said. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin" The twin on the left said.

"That's great I'm leaving now." as I started to walk away the twins grabbed me and turned me away.

"What's your name?" they both said at the same time.

"I'm Haruhi and I'm leaving…. And your twincest well never grow on me."

When I got to my dorm room I heard a moaning noise coming from the room and my eyes widened and I blushed. I stood there and listened to make sure that it was what I think it was.

"_oh Kyoya your so great." _What I think Tamaki's voice said.

There was no response.

_"__Why don't you ever moan or call out my name no matter how hard I try?"_ the voice said.

At that note I left and knocked on the dorm room's door across from my room. The door open and in the door way stood the tall black haired student with the child clinging onto him. The student just stood there staring at me with a blank face. The kid on the other hand had a huge smile with cake all over his face.

"Hello! What's your name?!" the kid asked.

"My name is Haruhi what's yours and how old are you?" I replied.

"You can call me honey-sempai and I'm 18!" The blond student said.

"you're really 18?" I asked I was bewildered I didn't know if he was joking or was telling the truth.

"Yep I might look small, but I'm really 18!" He looked at me and smiled.

"He's telling the truth." the black haired student said with a blank face.

"Oh… okay." I answered still not sure if I believed them or not.

"Want to have some sweets with us Haruhi?!" Honey-sempai asked.

"oh no thanks I don't really like sweets but do you mind if I come in?" tiredly.

"Why?" asked the black haired student.

"Just because I wanted to get to know my neighbors better so can I come in?" I replied and smiled.

They both looked at each other then at me and shrugged. When they walked away I could hear again. But quieter

"_Please moan for me I beg of you_." The voice said in a saddened voice.

When I came into the room it looked exactly like our dorm room big, and white except that in the middle of the room there was a wooden table with fancy sweets ranging cookies and tarts to cakes and pie. They both seemed to have finished their unpacking.

"So Haruhi." the black haired student said.

I looked over and saw honey-sempai and the black haired kid staring at me.

"Why are you really here?" said the black haired kid again.

"I told you I want to get to know my neighbors." I said a little annoyed

"So what took you so long?" said the black haired kid again.

"Fine, I'm here because I don't want to disturb Tamaki's" I thought for a second "date."

Honey-sempai and The black haired kid exchanged looks again and smiled.

"Tamaki is easy." said honey-sempai.

"What do you mean by easy? I said that they were on a date now having sex." A little mad and annoyed.

"We've known Tamaki since High school we know more about him then you do and we know that he's having sex with Kyoya in your dorm room. If you didn't know then you know now." said the black haired kid

"how can you guys tell someone you don't even know that your friend is having sex?" I said bewildered.

"Well, you're his room mate so you were going to find out soon…. And you can stay the night." said the blacker haired kid.

"Okay and why would I want to stay the night?" I asked.

"because they have sex all night long." said honey-sempai

"I doubt that… what's your name?" I asked the black haired kid.

"Call me Mori-Chan." He said still with a blank face.

I waited there and checked every 30 minutes if they stopped but they never stopped. At 11 P.M. I gave up and slept on the floor. That night I had a weird dream I was running through unknown hallways looking for something and I don't know what it was or looked like. The hallways were empty and the only thing I could think of was that thing. Eventually I found a door but there was a glass wall blocking it and there was no way to get around it or over it. I woke up at the sound of a tea kettle whistling.

I looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw Mori boiling some water in a kettle. "Haruhi would you like some tea?" he asked tiredly. "What time is it?" I yawned and stretched my arms.

Mori-Chan looked at his watch and then at me "It's 10 a.m." "thank you but I'm going to head to my dorm room." I yawned again

I got up said my good byes and headed to my room. When I walked into the room I saw Tamaki and Kyoya under the bedcovers, asleep, and possibly naked. I started to unpack my stuff, they didn't seem to notice me. After about half an hour Tamaki woke up and rolled over to hug Kyoya.

"Last night was great I just wish you would-" Tamaki stopped and noticed that I was in the room. "You wish I would what?" Kyoya said with sounding annoyed.

"Good morning love birds." I said amused.

Kyoya opened his eyes and glared at me and I just smiled back at him. Tamaki started to blush wildly and pulled the covers over his bare chest.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked like he was deciding whether to say something or not. "How long have you been here?" Tamaki asked sheepishly.

"I just got in like half an hour ago." I said still amused.

"well, you should know that Kyoya and I." I cut him off. "Tamaki I already know what happened last light I slept in the dorm across from us." I said a little angry.

"Haruhi please get out." Kyoya said abruptly. Tamaki and I looked at him confused. "I'm still on a date with Tamaki so get out." He continued to glare at me.

"Kyoya don't be so rude." Tamaki seemed surprised by Kyoya's outburst. "If anyone is being rude it's Haruhi. He can't just walk in on us." He was now glaring at Tamaki.

"I think I have the right to walk into my own room." This wasn't entertaining anymore it was just annoying.

"Yes you do but you should respect Tamaki's privacy." Kyoya said coolly.

"Fine then I'll just leave have fun you sex deranged love birds!" I yelled and stormed out.

When I left I heard muffled whispers behind me and not just from my dorm room. I was blinded with rage and had no idea why. I never get angry over something like that, why was I so angry. I had no idea where I was going I just wanted to get as far away from my dorm as possible. After an hour of walking aimlessly I saw the twins again. When they saw me they ran up to me, took me by my arms, and dragged me off. I didn't really care I was to busy thinking about why I got so angry.

"You're not even going to resist?" they both asked at the same time.

I didn't reply.

"Wow, he is upset." They said to each other.

After what felt like hours of dragging they knocked on a door and when it opened they pushed me inside it and ran away. I started to fall but a par of arms grabbed my arm and pulled me up. When I looked up to see who it was I saw Tamaki's smiling face and I started to look around the room, It was my dorm.

"Haruhi, we need to talk about what happened this morning." Tamaki's smile faded.

I felt like I was about to burst into tears from the embracement of the outburst and now everyone in the school probably everyone knows about it..

"Haruhi, I'm-" I interrupted him

"Tamaki I'm really sorry about the outburst and I'm really embraced about! Now everyone probably knows because I yelled it out!" I ran over to Tamaki and cried into his chest.

He fell over onto his bed with me and continued to cry into his chest. Tamaki slowly put his arms around me and held me. I looked up at Tamaki and he was looking down at me with his beautiful, blue eyes. He slowly lowered his head and kissed me. The kiss felt like it lasted for ever and lips were smooth, soft, and warm. I felt tired from all the crying and I fell asleep on top of him.


End file.
